De l'utilité des cheveux de Kuroko
by Eikaow
Summary: Tu sais que tes cheveux sont une catastrophe à eux seuls ? / OS - KagaKuro - Petit rating M ;)


**Titre :** De l'utilité des cheveux de Kuroko...

**Pairing :** Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UR ( univers réel, celui du manga ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Tadatoshi Fujimaki ( gloire à lui ! ). Histoire, mise en scène, tournures … Ça en revanche, c'est de moi.

**Warning :** Spoil chapitre 140-141 / Episode 19 à venir.

**Note :** Salut !**  
**

Allez j'avoue... Le KagaKuro me manque alors voila un petit délire pondu en quelques heures, XD Ce sera ma contribution pour cette chose que l'on appelle Saint Valentin. Je devais faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko mais je n'ai pas eu le temps ni la foi... Hélas... ! J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous aussi, vous vouerez désormais un culte aux cheveux de Kuroko ! ( Cette tête de vainqueur, Tetsu ! XD ). Lisez bien le warning avant coup pour éviter toutes mauvaises surprises.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot après lecture, merci !

A bientôt !

**PS :** Désolé pour les fautes restantes.

**PPS :** Aho-Sushi-Lambo, je n'oublie pas ton OS cadeau ;) J'ai un fil conducteur, il faut que je me mette à l'écriture désormais !

**-x-x-**

Ils avaient gagné.

Le match avait été particulièrement éprouvant mais _Seirin_ sortait vainqueur. La joie coulait encore en lui comme de la lave, brûlante et détonante ! Un score de 101 à 100, ça avait été juste... Mais pourtant. Les faits étaient là. Kuroko ne parvenait toujours pas à refréner les battements de son cœur qui continuaient, extatiques, à lui administrer joie et félicité dans les moindres recoins de son corps éprouvé... Néanmoins, les prochaines rencontres s'annonçaient extrêmement difficiles ; d'autant plus que c'était contre le lycée _Yosen _et en ce sens, contre Murasakibara et Himuro, le « frère de basket » de Kagami...

Tetsuya secoua discrètement la tête. Il était vraiment exténué et la cacophonie ambiante ne l'aidait pas à trouver un peu de calme intérieur... Il somnolait à moitié. Il cligna des yeux et étouffa un bâillement puis un fin sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres en observant ses coéquipiers. Leur match s'était terminé et d'un commun accord ou plutôt grâce à la proposition de Kagami, l'équipe au complet avait atterri dans l'appartement du dunker, qui se situait à une distance raisonnable du gymnase où se déroulait la _Winter Cup_ et leur permettait, de fait, d'avoir un pied-a-terre le temps de récupérer un moment. Et dieu sait qu'ils en avaient besoin... Presque tous les joueurs s'étaient endormis dans les vestiaires une fois la rencontre finie. La fatigue était au rendez-vous...

Kuroko s'autorisa un regard supplémentaire alentour. L'appartement de sa lumière était vraiment très spacieux et – et c'était étonnant – plutôt bien rangé si l'on exceptait quelques haltères, ballons et magazines qui trainent de ci de là. Le coin cuisine était lui aussi gigantesque. Une cuisine à l'américaine, forcément... A croire que le jeune homme venait ici pour manger, dormir et penser au basket. Le strict minimum du sportif décérébré ; Il semblait bel et bien que rien d'autre n'intéressait sa lumière. Le bleuté sourit à nouveau avant d'être sorti de ses pensées par le reste de l'équipe. Présentement, la coach avait décidé de passer aux fourneaux et tous bataillaient devant cette mauvaise idée notoire ! Ils avaient déjà eu un aperçu des talents de la jeune femme et vraiment... L'envie n'était pas de réitérer l'expérience. Pourtant le bleuté devait avouer qu'il mourrait de fin, en cet instant. Et puis... le plat que présentait la brunette n'avait pas l'air mauvais... Enfin... En apparence. Il décida de jouer les cobayes et tous écarquillèrent les yeux quand il annonça, non sans étonnement, que le « pot-au-feu spécial » était mangeable... Grand bien leur en fasse...Et ce malgré les quelques fruits qui s'y étaient – malencontreusement ? - glissés... Fraises, bananes, en l'occurrence. Étrange histoire. Bref, le fait étant qu'il devait avouer qu'il était affamé et à la vue du reste des joueurs qui s'étaient résigné à manger, il n'était pas le seul. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux qui avaient fait des progrès, semblerait-il... Avisant chacun des joyeux gloutons ici présent, Kuroko avala sa bouchée et releva la tête en direction de la baie vitrée. Il reposa son bol ainsi que ses baguettes et alla rejoindre le dehors, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien à lui aussi. Il sortit sans bruits et referma derrière lui, plongeant le balcon dans le silence alors qu'à l'intérieur, le reste de la joyeuse troupe continuait de brailler gaiement. Il se posta aux côtés de sa lumière et se mit à l'observer en coin. Kagami était appuyé contre la rambarde et avait fermé les yeux, soupirant d'aise alors qu'une brise venait lui balayer les cheveux.

« Salut. »

Le rouge rouvrit soudainement les yeux en sursautant et poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Enfoiré... ! Quand es-tu.. ?!

- A l'instant. »

Un mensonge plutôt léger puisqu'il s'était autorisé un regard ou deux vers le rouquin avant de se faire savoir. Il sourit à nouveau discrètement alors que Kagami fulminait et grognait dans sa barbe ; quelque chose du style _« Merde, ça faisait longtemps.. »_ ou un truc dans le genre, il ne savait pas très bien. Le silence revint rapidement, chacun des deux garçons profitant de la fraicheur du soir. Kuroko refréna un frisson. Heureusement qu'il avait son pull, la soirée était plutôt froide. De son côté, Kagami avait posé sa joue dans la paume de sa main; Il perçu le frisson et jeta un regard en coin à son ombre. Ça se voyait que ce dernier commençait à avoir froid... _« Quel imbécile »_ songea Taiga en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'il allait enlever sa veste pour lui fourrer sur les épaules, le plus petit reprit calmement, le faisant sursauter quant à son geste pour le moins incongru :

« Kagami-kun... »

Ayant subitement tourné la tête, le rouge se redressa et porta doucement à nouveau son regard vers son homologue.

« Merci beaucoup... Pour aujourd'hui. »

Kuroko souriait. Encore. Chose rare. La vision était elle aussi... Incongrue et Taiga se surprit à regarder le visage juvénile, à la peau blanche et dont présentement les joues étaient rosies par le froid ambiant, plus que nécessaire. Il avait remarqué depuis la fin du match que les lèvres de Kuroko s'évertuaient à rester étiré en une fine ligne rosée. Quelque chose de serein, de jovial... Un apaisement évident. C'était difficile à discerner car visiblement le passeur faisait tout pour que ça ne se voit pas mais depuis le temps... Taiga avait appris à reconnaître les différentes expressions que pouvait arborer son ombre et il savait qu'en ce moment, Kuroko était plus heureux que jamais. La vision était agréable... Le visage du bleuté était agréable à regarder de la sorte... Un ensemble harmonieux.. Oula. Il secoua la tête et chassa aussitôt ses pensées pour le moins étrange. Il ne venait pas de s'avouer qu'il trouvait Kuroko mignon de la sorte ! Non... C'était... Comment dire ? Différent. Oui voilà. Et un peu déstabilisant. Kagami se força à reprendre le contrôle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

« Hein ?! T'as quoi tout à coup ?!

- Je ne sais pas. »

Tetsuya reporta son regard devant lui, observant les lumières de la ville, au loin. Ses yeux s'échouèrent sur une ligne à haute tension non loin de là, que le vent léger faisait bouger par intermittence. Il semblait réfléchir. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne détourna la tête et ancre ses yeux céruléens dans ceux rougeoyants de sa lumière, toujours ce mince sourire enjoué aux lèvres :

« Finir ce match et manger avec tout le monde... je viens de le réaliser. Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »

Les yeux rouges et bleus étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Le coeur du dunker s'emballa rapidement à mesure qu'il tentait de soutenir les prunelles bleues qui ne cillaient pas, continuant de l'observer avec bienveillance et d'après ce qu'il pouvait discerner, reconnaissance. Kuroko se contentait de faire passer l'intégralité de son ressenti dans cet échange. Il le remerciait ni plus ni moins... Les iris turquoises semblaient pétiller sous les quelques étoiles se perdant dans le ciel d'un noir profond et les lumières environnantes de la ville. Les mèches bleutées se soulevaient par à coups sous l'effet du vent et bientôt le rouge gagna les joues d'un dunker qui secoua la tête et se reculait, sous l'effet de la gêne, secouant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Bon sang ! Tu dis toujours des choses embarrassantes si facilement ! »

Tetsuya se détacha lui aussi de la rambarde et haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Vraiment ? »

Taiga détourna une nouvelle fois la tête et fit claquer sa langue en signe d'inconfort avant de reprendre, le cœur battant un peu moins rapidement :

« On ne peut pas vraiment être tranquille tout le temps. La _Winter Cup_ vient juste de commencer... Et malgré ça, nous avons montré presque toutes nos cartes. »

Le dunker semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, le regard rivé au loin tandis que le bleuté continuait de l'observer en coin, le visage à nouveau neutre.

« On ne peut plus prendre les autres par surprise. Nos matchs seront de plus en plus durs. »

Le silence retomba un moment ; quelques secondes pour être exact avant que le fin sourire ne parvenant décidément pas à quitter les lèvres du plus petit revienne se loger à sa place. Kagami baissa la tête vers la main de son ombre qui se serra d'avantage contre la rambarde en fer.

« Alors... Nous n'avons qu'à devenir plus fort. Encore et encore. »

Ce fut au tour des lèvres du dunker de s'armer d'un sourire. Kuroko avait raison. En une phrase pourtant simple et spontanée, il venait de réduire à néant ses moindres doutes quant à la suite. Kagami n'était pas vraiment doué avec ces choses là mais s'il avait eu le courage, présentement, il aurait avoué à son ombre que lui aussi était heureux de l'avoir rencontré. C'était grâce à lui qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, grâce à lui qu'il avait acquis la notion d'équipe et le bonheur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient tous ensemble. Rencontrer Kuroko l'avait véritablement changé en bien des points... Et ces divers changements le rendait fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Plus haut, les étoiles lui semblaient plus scintillantes que jamais...

« Ouais... T'as raison... »

Il reporta son regard vers son ombre et eut aussitôt le réflexe de le rattraper alors que celui-ci tanguait dangereusement et s'échouait entre ses bras.

« Kuroko ?! Hey, qu'est-ce qui va pas... Hey ! »

Le jeune homme était immobile contre son corps. Il commença à paniquer et approcha son visage de celui de l'inconscient pour découvrir avec soulagement que sa respiration était régulière. Il soupira. Le jeune homme devait être complètement HS. Déjà à la fin du match, il avait du le soutenir car ce dernier était au bout de ses forces. Il semblerait que soutenir le bleuté contre son corps soit devenu une habitude... Songea Taiga en observant le visage détendu dont quelques mèches barraient le front, l'empêchant d'avoir accès à l'intégralité du visage qui semblait parfaitement serein. Kagami se surprit à écarter une mèches de cheveux avant de retirer sa main, comme s'il venait de se bruler. Il secoua la tête et tourna le visage vers l'intérieur devenue étrangement calme lui aussi. Pas bon. Il se redressa brusquement, Kuroko toujours entre ses bras pour constater que l'intégralité de l'équipe était elle-aussi au sol, inconsciente. Pas bon du tout !

Finalement, l'explication fut trouvée et plus rapidement que prévu... La coupable ne fut autre que Riko qui avait blindé son repas de produits énergisants et avaient mis ses joueurs dans un semi-coma. Cette fille était folle. Heureusement, tous revinrent à la vie pas moins d'une trentaine de minutes plus tard. A la bonheur ! Kuroko ouvrit lentement les yeux ; il cligna deux à trois fois afin de s'acclimater à la lumière ambiante et se redressa doucement. Il constata qu'il était installé dans le canapé, une couverture sur le corps et que l'intégralité des autres joueurs dormaient encore profondément à même le sol. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua que la coach était adossée contre le mur, le visage tombant sur l'épaule du capitaine qui ronflait à ses côtés. Étrange. Son regard fut alors attiré plus bas et il discerna une masse de cheveux rouges caractéristique, adossée, bras croisées, aux pieds du canapé où il siégeait encore confortablement. Check-list de ses souvenirs ? Il se rappelait être allé dehors rejoindre sa lumière puis ils avaient parlé et plus rien... Le trou noir... Selon toutes vraisemblances, c'était bel et bien Kagami qui l'avait ramené et installé de la sorte. N'est-ce pas ? Cette douce pensée le fit sourire à nouveau. Sourire qu'il cacha aussitôt quand le dormeur posté aux pieds du canapé émergea doucement lui aussi. Taiga bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et porta une main contre sa tignasse qu'il se mit à fourrager avec flegme. Le dunker avisa le chantier humain prenant place dans son appartement et soupira. Il se tourna alors vers le canapé et étira un fin sourire désabusé en direction de son ombre :

« Ça va ? »

Kuroko se redressa, se débarrassant de la couverture moelleuse qu'il prit soin de replier sommairement, la posant sur le côté.

« Oui... Merci pour la couverture. »

Le scoreur détourna la tête et fourragea une nouvelle fois ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

« Tu étais mort de froid dehors, crétin... Se justifia le rouge, une voix rauque à l'appui. Au fait, c'est la coach, elle nous a drogué carrément, cette cinglée ! »

Kuroko l'observa encore un moment puis émit un petit rire qui se répercuta dans le silence ambiant. Oui Riko Aida était folle mais ce n'était plus une nouveauté... Lui pensait surtout au fait que le rouge l'ai ramené et été aussi prévoyant avec lui. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kagami Taiga d'être aussi attentionné. Il trouvait ça... Mignon. Oui, là tout de suite, il trouvait l'attitude du dunker à son égard adorable. Une sacrée nouveauté !

Pendant ce temps, les autres pensionnaires émergeaient eux aussi. Hyuga était réveillé mais n'osait pas bouger de peur de déranger la demoiselle encore appuyé – pourquoi d'ailleurs ? - contre lui. Une grosse goutte de sueur commençait à se former contre sa tempe et il avait les joues étrangement rosies. La vision était somme toute amusante ! Kyoshi se releva et s'étira avec une joie non dissimulée, il semblait en pleine forme, les batterie chargée à bloc ! Quant aux autres, ils erraient pour rassembler leurs affaires en se retenant de pester contre leur coach et ses plans foireux et à forte propension de les tuer, un jour ou l'autre. Bref. L'heure de partir semblait être là mais c'était sans compter l'apparition épique d'Alexandra Garcia. La jeune femme, un peu excentrique – et c'était peu dire... – était la prof de Kagami quand il était aux USA. En clair, la soirée s'éternisa quelque peu et Kuroko avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lutter contre le sommeil, toujours lui... Ils s'étaient reposés une petite demi-heure, avaient été bourrés de produits énergisants... Ce n'était pas le repos auquel il aspirait. Il avait plus que tout envie de retrouver son lit ou pourquoi pas le canapé ici présent et la couverture chaude et moelleuse dont il avait été recouvert...

**-x-x-**

Kagami s'étira et avisa le silence prenant place dans son appartement. Ce silence lui faisait du bien mais lui minait un peu le moral également, il devait l'avouer... Depuis qu'il était à _Seirin_, il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de se retrouver seul. L'équipe s'était retiré il y a dix minutes de ça et Alexandra s'était elle-aussi éclipsé prétextant une quelconque course à faire.. Le jeune homme ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce que sa _sensei_ était parti bricoler dehors à une heure pareille... Il espérait juste qu'elle ne débarque pas au beau milieu de la nuit, se rendant finalement compte qu'elle n'avait pas de logement. Partager son appartement avec Alexandra Garcia ? Hors de question ! C'était un coup à faire une crise de nerf, cette femme n'avait aucun savoir-vivre... Pire, il était bon pour devenir sa bonniche. Le jeune homme soupira. _« Faites qu'elle soit partie à l'hôtel, faites qu'elle soit partie à l'hôtel... ». _Alors qu'il récitait son souhait comme une litanie tout en ramassant les quelques papiers qui trainaient encore de ci de là, son regard se posa sur un sac à bandoulières trônant encore près du canapé. Il ne lui fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour reconnaître celui de Kuroko et pas moins de deux secondes supplémentaires pour découvrir son propriétaire, assoupi et emmitouflé dans sa couverture, aux pieds du canapé... Taiga observa le tableau et secoua la tête. Du Kuroko tout craché. Ce dernier n'avait évidemment rien dit à personne et s'était endormi comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr, il était passé inaperçu et personne n'avait remarqué son absence alors que tous quittaient l'habitation. Du Kuroko dans toute sa splendeur, disions-nous... Le dunker s'approcha de l'endormi et posa doucement sa main contre son épaule, le secouant prudemment :

« Kuroko... Hey ! Va au moins sur le canapé.. » Murmura t-il en avisant les paupières qui s'entrouvraient doucement.

Tetsuya grogna des sons inaudibles tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux ; le gauche s'ouvrit en premier, suivi difficilement par un droit récalcitrant. Ses cheveux étaient n'importe comment, et bientôt il se relevait lentement en étouffant un bâillement.

« Kagami-kun. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le rouge lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Ce que je veux ? Que tu bouges du sol, déjà ! … Oh et puis tes cheveux, c'est la catastrophe, je m'y ferai jamais ! »

Le passeur n'écouta pas et bailla une nouvelle fois en regardant autour de lui.

« Où sont les autres ?

- Tout le monde est parti depuis un moment déjà …

- Ah. »

Le jeune homme se releva et reposa soigneusement la couverture sur le canapé. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil et se tourna vers sa lumière.

« Je vais y aller. Désolé de m'être endormi. »

Kagami observait le jeune homme qui était encore dans le coaltar complet. Il errait tel un zombie autour du canapé a la recherche de ce qui semblait être son sac ou sa veste, il ne savait pas très bien. Il soupira, amusé avant de venir le prendre par le col de sa veste et de l'envoyer en direction de la salle de bain d'un seul et même geste.

« Kagami-kun... Mais...

- C'est bon... Pour maintenant, autant que tu restes là. La salle de bain, c'est par là, allez oust le temps que je remette de l'ordre ici ! Les serviettes, c'est dans le placard en bas à droite. Je t'apporterai des fringues propres. »

Le passeur eut juste le temps d'émettre un _« mh »_ avant d'atterrir dans la petite salle de bain. Il tenta de protester une dernière fois mais Kagami lui lança un regard à glacer le sang... Résigné, il ferma la porte derrière lui et entreprit de se dévêtir. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tout en se déshabillant, le jeune homme observait la petite pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à y voir à dire vrai... La salle d'eau contenait en tout et pour tout, des toilettes, une cabine de douche et un lavabo. Une bouteille de gel douche prenait place dans la cabine et le panier de linge sale semblait demander grâce.. Un micro-sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en imaginant sa lumière faire la lessive. Vision amusante tant elle était surréaliste. Il pénétra dans la cabine, une fois nu, et enclencha le jet d'eau tiède. Aussitôt, le flot qui s'abattit sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou, le relaxant immédiatement. Il s'empara de la bouteille de gel douche et commença à se savonner. Il reconnut le parfum, c'était celui de Kagami... Du gingembre. C'était étrange de penser que lui aussi allait sentir de la sorte. C'était même assez intime pour le coup... Kuroko secoua la tête et continua sa besogne, avec flegme.

De son côté, Taiga s'était lancé dans la confection d'un nouveau repas. Un encas rapide afin d'éliminer ne serais-ce que la pensée du repas de la coach qui avait bien failli leur faire passer l'arme à gauche. Le jeune homme s'affairait à confectionner des sandwichs tout simples, ses gestes rythmés par le bruit de la douche qu'il entendait en un écho sourd depuis la cuisine.

« Kagami-kun... Heu... »

Le rouge se retourna pour tomber sur son ombre au beau milieu de son appartement, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour des hanches et d'une autre sur la tête. Il fit tomber son couteau au sol et, les joues subitement devenues écarlates, pointa d'un doigt accusateur vers son homologue dont les cheveux dégoulinaient encore, faisant s'échouer les gouttes translucides contre la peau blanche de son torse.

« Oy ! Toi... Va mettre des fringues ! S'égosilla t-il en secouant la tête.

- Mais.. Tu avais dis que tu allais m'en prêter pour la nuit. Se justifia le bleuté, visiblement aucunement affecté de débarquer à moitié nu, devant l'autre garçon et au beau milieu du salon.

- Ah heu... Oui... Merde, j'ai carrément zappé, grommela t-il. Retourne dans la salle de bain ! Je t'apporte ça. »

Il se précipita dans sa chambre afin d'y prendre le nécessaire tout en prenant un soin particulier à se triturer les méninges plus que nécessaire. Premièrement : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme une vierge effarouchée de la sorte en présence de Kuroko ? Pardon... En présence d'un Kuroko a moitié nu dans son salon... Là était toute la différence. Il ne comprenait absolument pas. Deuxièmement : Pourquoi était-il le seul à se faire une misère mentale de la sorte, justement ? Il avait vraiment un problème. Dès que Kuroko entrait dans l'équation, il partait au quart de tour et ce fait se vérifiait de plus en plus, songea t-il, à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les échelons du basket ensemble. C'était surement du au fait qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître plus amplement, tout simplement, se rassura le jeune homme en s'emparant de quelques vêtements qu'il jugea ne pas être trop grands. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et se baffa mentalement de cogiter autant. Il poussa prudemment la porte de la salle de bain entre-ouverte pour tomber sur son ombre immobile, qui attendait sagement, adossé contre le lavabo. Encore une fois, ses cheveux, cette fois-ci mouillés, étaient dans tous les sens...

« Tiens... Fit-il en lui tendant les vêtements. Je pense que ça devrait t'aller... Enfin pour la nuit ça devrait suffire.

- Merci. »

Et il reparti dans la cuisine en vue de terminer sa besogne initialement prévue qui était de préparer des sandwichs. Un moment passa avant que la voix calme du passeur se fasse à nouveau entendre dans la pièce :

« Kagami-kun va encore manger ? »

Taiga jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et revint aussitôt sur la confection de son sandwich, l'air de rien. Quelques pas derrière lui, Kuroko était vêtu d'un de ses t-shirts noir qui était, quand même, deux fois trop grand et d'un de ses shorts gris. La vision était, comment dire ? Déroutante ? Oui c'était le mot...

« Mh. Ça va les fringues ? » Grogna t-il sans même se retourner, continuant à découper des rondelles de légumes.

- C'est grand... Fit celui-ci en levant les bras. Mais, merci.

- Mh.. »

Tetsuya s'était installé dans le canapé et avait reprit la couverture en otage, l'enroulant autour de ses épaules, s'emmitouflant complètement pour ne laisser que sa tête sortir et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Kagami lui jeta un regard en revenant, posant le plateau de nourriture ainsi que deux sodas sur la table basse. Il afficha un sourire à la fois amusé et moqueur.

« Tu sais que tes cheveux sont une catastrophe à eux seuls ? »

Le bleuté étira une moue boudeuse et porta la main contre ses mèches bleues en désordre. Il tenta de les aplatir, en vain.

« Je n'ai pas de brosse...

- Rah... Mais t'as rien, ma parole ! »

Le rouge partit un moment pour revenir s'assoir lui aussi dans le canapé et tendit un peigne à son homologue. Kuroko observa le peigne en question un instant puis ses yeux pivotèrent vers la masse de cheveux rouges qui pointait, elle aussi, dans tous les sens. Le propriétaire de la tignasse rousse se mit à grogner, vexé, en l'observant fixer tantôt le peigne, tantôt ses propres cheveux.

« Quoi ?

- C'est que... Les cheveux de Kagami-kun aussi ne sont pas coiffés.

-... Que ? ! Fulmina t-il en aplatissant nerveusement ses mèches. Ouais mais moi, c'est moins bordélique que toi ! Tiens ! »

Il passa rapidement le peigne dans ses cheveux, pour la forme et le refourgua au bleuté, l'obligeant à sortir une main de son cocon de couverture. Kuroko observa à nouveau le peigne et le fit tourner entre ses doigts comme s'il tenait un artefact d'une importance primordiale puis reporta son regard vers Kagami qui s'était affalé et avait piqué un sandwich qu'il commençait à engloutir.

« Je ne sais pas le faire sans miroir. »

Le dunker grogna des paroles inaudibles, la bouche pleine, et avala difficilement. Il lança un regard désabusé à son coéquipier.

« Aaaah j'abandonne ! Reste comme ça ! Pour ce que j'en ai à faire... ! »

Et il reprit d'assaut son sandwich sous le regard désormais boudeur et affiché du plus petit qui le fixait de ses yeux grands ouverts, emplis de ce qui semblait être clairement des reproches. Kagami se risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction et un frisson lui parcourut le corps ; la dernière fois qu'il avait vu CE regard c'était quand Kuroko exigeait de lui qu'il adopte comme un membre de l'équipe à part entière, son monstre de chien. Oui, oui, oui ! CE regard ! Celui de cocker ! AARGH.

« Arrête avec ce regard de chien battu !

- Brosse-moi les cheveux.

- ... Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ? !

- S'il te plait, Kagami-kun. »

A cet instant précis, le rouge se dit avec tout le bon sens du monde que le bleuté ici présent allait finir par le rendre chèvre. Sous toutes les coutures. Il avait l'impression, présentement, qu'il hébergeait une sorte de gamin... Que son appartement s'était transformé, l'espace d'une soirée et d'une nuit – il soupira – en une garderie. Kuroko pouvait vraiment être enfantin quand il s'y mettait. Difficile de croire que c'était pourtant lui qui l'avait sortit lui, Kagami Taiga, de nombre de situations merdiques sur le parquet. Et pourtant... Une fois le contexte du basket reporté au loin, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient de cesse de se chamailler, de s'envoyer des petites piques etc... C'était plutôt amusant en un sens. Mais dans l'immédiat... Kagami se devait de résister au regard de la mort du passeur. Ce regard qui faisait qu'à tous les coups il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! Et il n'y manqua pas... Déclarant forfait, Taiga soupira bruyamment et prit le peigne des mains de son coéquipier en désignant le sol, à ses pieds.

« Ok, ok ! C'est bon... Mets-toi là. »

Le bleuté étira un mini sourire satisfait et vint se loger aux pieds du canapé, entre les jambes du plus grand à qui il dévoila la masse de cheveux bleus en bataille. Le rouge souffla intérieurement et entreprit de porter le peigne contre les cheveux en désordre. Il constata de prime abord que sa main tremblait étrangement et dès lors que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les douces mèches couleur lagon, un frisson lui parcourut le bras puis bientôt se répercuta dans tout son corps. Les cheveux étaient soyeux... Il pouvait sentir les effluves de son propre gel douche lui chatouiller les narines. C'était proprement déroutant. Kuroko ne bougeait pas, se laissant religieusement faire alors qu'il amenait le peigne contre son crâne. Il secoua la tête et fourra l'objet en question entre les mèches, sans délicatesse aucune.

« Aie... Kagami-kun... Tu me fais mal.

- P-pardon... Mais c'est pas ma faute, t'as plein de nœuds ! »

Tetsuya extirpa sa main de sa couverture et vint l'apposer contre son cuir chevelu, précisément sur celle du dunker qui sursauta, un frisson et des joues subitement écarlates à l'appui. Il tenta de retirer sa main mais le bleuté la prit délicatement dans la sienne et entreprit de défaire le nœud en question, avec douceur.

« Il faut y aller doucement, comme ça. »

Taiga ne saurait dire ce qui était le plus étrange à cet instant : Que Kuroko se serve de sa main pour lui montrer le geste ou l'impression qu'il avait que la main en question, posée sur la sienne, semblait caresser sa peau avec une lenteur somme toute infâme. Il observait la main qui reproduisait le geste, avec douceur et volupté, contre les mèches bleutés. Plus bas, la couverture avait glissé légèrement et dévoilait la nuque à la peau blanche et aux os saillants. Le regard de Kagami s'attardait tantôt sur la main recouvrant la sienne et la vue de la nuque fine et dévoilée... Il était perdu et il sentait que son visage était en chauffe ! La situation bien que complètement loufoque au début semblait prendre une direction à la fois interdite et pourtant si plaisante... Le dunker se mordit la lèvre. Non il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses totalement déplacée ! _« T'es complètement en manque mon vieux, c'est pas possible autrement ! »_ Se justifia t-il en hochant frénétiquement la tête, quelque peu rassuré quant à ses pensées pour le moins divergentes... Kuroko était un garçon qui plus est, et son coéquipier.

« Kagami-kun, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Heu... Ouais. »

Tetsuya lui lâcha la main et il reprit de plus belle son étrange besogne qui était de dompter la tignasse improbable de son ombre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il ne se souvenait même plus... Mais présentement, il mit un point d'honneur à terminer rapidement pour enfin aller se coucher. Il en avait bien besoin... Son cerveau en surchauffe, surtout. Il continua, machinalement, essayant de se détacher un maximum de ses mouvements mais c'était sans compter sur le gémissement de plaisir ( ? ) qu'il crut percevoir un peu plus bas... Non, ne lui dite pas que c'était Kuroko qui venait de pousser ce gémissement complètement désinhibé ! Impossible ! Que nenni !

De son côté, Tetsuya ne pu empêcher un soupir de bien-être de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Le rouge était enfin doux et méticuleux dans ses gestes et ce qui devait être une torture était au final, une douce caresse contre son cuir chevelu... Encore cette sensation de douceur venant du dunker... Le bleuté songea qu'il pourrait s'y habituer sans problèmes. Seulement voilà, soudainement, le rouquin stoppa tous mouvements et s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement.

« V-voila... C'est bon. Ça ressemble à quelque chose. »

Kagami posa le peigne sur la table basse et se releva. Il s'étira et fit une signe de la main à son ombre alors qu'il prenait la direction du couloir en vue de prendre une douche et de se coucher. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne du bleuté... Du moins, un instant, de sorte a ce qu'il puisse faire le vide dans sa tête.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. Je te laisse la nourriture sur la table si tu as faim. Bonne nuit ! »

Kuroko se redressa et, son expression neutre à l'appui mais pourtant interrogative, observa sa lumière disparaître dans le couloir adjacent. Il soupira en se disant que la douce torture n'avait pas duré assez longtemps à son goût... Tant pis.

« … Bonne nuit Kagami-kun. » Fit-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur ; le bruit de la douche se faisant alors entendre dans l'habitation.

**-x-x-**

Taiga se retourna une énième fois entre ses draps. Il grogna d'agacement. Tout était silencieux... La nuit battait son plein... Et lui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil ! Il était pourtant exténué physiquement parlant mais son cerveau, lui, était encore en pleine activité. Il avait laissé sa porte entre-ouverte et seul le noir était discernable dans l'habitation. Kuroko devait dormir à poing fermé songea le dunker en se retournant une nouvelle fois. Il se positionna sur le dos, croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque et se mit à fixer le plafond que seule la lumière de la lune illuminait légèrement, projetant des ombres de formes décousues. Plusieurs choses se bousculaient dans sa tête... Le basket, leurs prochains matchs, sa relation avec Kuroko qui était parfois ambiguë, le basket, Kuroko... Etc. Au moins, Alex n'avait pas encore débarqué en trombe. C'était déjà ça de pris ! Le jeune homme avisa son radio réveil : 3h45. Il soupira et se tourna dans l'autre sens, fermant de nouveau les yeux... Yeux qu'il rouvrit pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard quand il sentit une présence se presser près de la porte. Il se releva brusquement, le coeur tel un tambour pour tomber sur son ombre, se frottant les yeux, emmitouflé dans sa couverture sous la lueur de la Lune.

« Kuro.. Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce que... ça va ?

- J'ai froid... »

Effectivement, le jeune homme semblait frigorifié, agrippant sa couverture avec force.

« Ah heu... Tu.. Tu veux venir ici ? Je vais aller sur le canapé.

- Non, reste.

- Mais... ? »

Le dunker ne put rien ajouter de plus puisque le bleuté venait de se faufiler sous sa couette, à ses côtés, et soupira de bien-être.

« Il fait chaud ici. Merci, Kagami-kun.

- ... D-de rien. »

Kagami était de nouveau aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Le lit n'était pas deux places, il pouvait sentir le corps de son ombre contre le sien. Il se risqua un regard supplémentaire vers lui ; Kuroko était tourné vers lui, sur le côté, et avait fermé les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et reporta son regard au plafond... Non mais clairement, il ne rêvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il partageait donc bel et bien son lit avec son ombre ?

« Je ne voulais pas être seul non plus... Désolé. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de son coéquipier briser le silence s'étant installé.

« Tu sais pas te coiffer et t'es un trouillard en plus ? Se moqua doucement le rouge en ricanant.

- C'est pas gentil, Kagami-kun. »

Tout en rigolant, le dunker reporta son regard vers son ombre et aussitôt le sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres s'effaça. Kuroko était en train de le fixer, son expression neutre favorite à l'appui. La lumière de la Lune se reflétait dans les yeux bleus, leur donnant une étrange lueur. Il avala difficilement et se baffa mentalement en songeant que le passeur était vraiment attirant de la sorte. Non vraiment, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour Kuroko, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais mince... Tout s'enchainait et s'évertuait à le rendre fou ! Et là, présentement il avait Kuroko dans son lit, près de son corps, avec ses fringues deux fois trop grandes, ses grands yeux bleus brillants d'une étrange lueur dirigés vers lui... Oula. Oula. Oula.

« Tu as chaud... » Soupira le joueur fantôme, en un murmure.

A ce moment, Kagami sentit clairement que le plus petit venait se coller à lui, sans autres formes de cérémonie. Il pouvait sentir la fraicheur du corps de son ombre contraster avec la chaleur de son propre corps. Chaleur qui s'était intensifié aussitôt que l'autre était venu... Taiga sentait que ses dernières barrières mentales concernant Tetsuya étaient en train de se faire la malle. Ce même bleuté se rapprocha encore, venant poser sa main sur le torse de sa lumière tandis que son visage disparaissait dans son cou. Le dunker se raidit aussitôt, incapable de bouger. S'il choisissait de bouger, ce serait pour coller ses lèvres à celles de Kuroko... Il pouvait sentir la bouche du plus petit se frotter contre sa peau. Oh mon dieu...

« Kagami-kun... Quand je disais que j'étais heureux de t'avoir rencontré, ce n'était pas seulement pour le basket...

- K-kuroko... C'est... »

Tetsuya se redressa, s'appuyant sur un coude, et vint ancrer ses yeux brillants dans ceux de sa lumière. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres quand il avisa que Kagami avait lui aussi les yeux étrangement brillants. Il pouvait sentir son pouls extatiques contre son propre corps. Et il céda.

« Je veux t'embrasser. »

Un frisson de plaisir traversa le dunker à l'entente de la supplique. Kuroko se mordait la lèvre, impatient, alternant entre ses yeux et le bas de son visage, cherchant visiblement une autorisation à ce qui, à ce stade, n'en avait finalement plus besoin.

Ses barrières prenaient fin ici... Le scoreur bascula son ombre sur le matelas et fondit sur les lèvres offertes, récoltant un gémissement de plaisir contre sa bouche. Il sentit que l'autre passait ses bras autour de son cou tandis que lui écrasait encore et encore ses lèvres sur leurs consœurs. Le contact était grisant, extrêmement bon et bientôt l'affamé qu'était Kagami en voulait plus... L'heure n'était plus à la réflexion. Kuroko poussait des gémissements plaintifs contre sa bouche et bientôt celles-ci s'ouvraient de concert, accueillant deux langues avides qui vinrent s'entortiller avec véhémence. L'échange sembla durer une éternité aux yeux des deux jeunes hommes qui durent briser l'échange par manque d'air ; un mince filet de salive les reliant encore.

« Kuroko... Je.. J'ai envie de plus.

-... Moi aussi. Touche-moi, Kagami-kun... »

Taiga ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il fit migrer ses lèvres contre le corps alangui sous lui, se posant contre le cou offert tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient sous le t-shirt trop grand, venant flatter la peau d'un torse qui se soulevait par saccade. Il se mit à mordiller la peau frissonnante, récoltant des soupirs de plaisir, et emprisonna les boutons de chairs entre ses doigts. Son genou vint se caler entre les jambes de son ombre et il put discerner clairement une bosse contre la sienne. Le dunker n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour constater qu'il était au même stade, douloureuse tension dans son bas-ventre.

« Je.. J'ai jamais fait ça avant... Confessa t-il en venant poser ses lèvres sur un téton durci.

- Moi non plus... Nh. »

Sa langue s'amusait avec le torse offert et plus bas, une de ses mains vint se perdre à l'intérieur du short trop grand. Il prit la peau tendue et frémissante entre ses doigts et la fit coulisser lentement dans le creux de sa main. Kuroko avait posé ses mains contre ses cheveux et poussait des gémissements érotiques en se tortillant sous lui.

« Kagami-kun... haaa... »

Kagami n'en pouvait plus. Kuroko était magnifique, complètement désinhibé de la sorte... Le passeur était luxure et dès lors le dunker abaissa son vêtement, révélant le membre dressé à l'air libre et vint abaisser son propre short dans le même temps. Il colla les deux sexes tendus ensemble et partit à nouveau coller ses lèvres à celles de son désormais amant. Les langues n'avaient de cesse de s'entortiller tandis que plus bas, les deux colonnes de chairs coulissaient l'une contre l'autre, au bord de la rupture.

« Kuroko, c'est... trop bon ! Je vais...

- Mmh ! »

Un dernier coup de poignet fit se libérer le bleuté qui se rependit entre ses doigts ; Taiga suivit quelques secondes plus tard, collant à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de son ombre, un soupir rauque étouffé contre sa bouche. Il se laissa doucement retomber contre le joueur fantôme, venant caler sa respiration erratique dans le creux de son cou.

« Kagami-kun... Je...

- Ouais.

- Comment ça ? »

Le dunker se redressa et vint coller son front contre celui du bleuté, un sourire satisfait à l'appui.

« Bah... Toi et moi... Enfin tu vois quoi..

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Menteur ! Tu... Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! »

Kuroko étira lui aussi un sourire amusé avant de venir happer une nouvelle fois les lèvres face à lui.

« Dis-le.

- ... C'est super gênant, putain ! Puis à la base, c'est toi qui... Enfin, voilà quoi ! »

Kagami Taiga était un gigantesque timide, songea le bleuté en se frottant contre le corps chaud. C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, oui... D'accord, il n'était plus à un pas près. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa lumière qui était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, à la clarté de la lune.

« D'accord. Kagami-kun, veux-tu sort... Mh. Veux-tu continuer de me brosser les cheveux ? »

Taiga détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Il porta sa main contre les mèches et fourragea la tignasse bleue, la rendant encore plus catastrophique.

« … Mouais. »

Un dernier baiser frivole à l'appui, les deux joueurs s'endormirent enfin, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvé... Ils en reparleraient au réveil. Ils aviseraient quant aux matchs à venir. De toutes évidences, au basket comme en amour, ils ne demandaient qu'à progresser. N'est-ce pas ?

Et puis... Kagami Taiga aimait les défis, et les cheveux de Kuroko Tetsuya en était un, et de taille.

**[FIN]**


End file.
